Diary of a shipwrecked duelist
by Assassin of the Blue Rose
Summary: This is the story about a duelist at a tornament where nothing is as it seems. Told in the form of her diary. I'm bad at summaries so your best off seeing it for yourself. YamixOC and later KaibaxOC
1. Entries one and two

**Hi! please forgive me if this sucks, I've got a really crappy cold and for some reason my spellcheck doesn't work. If your going to review, no flames, I feel like crap as it is. This is told in diary form and note there might be lemons in later chapters. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry one<strong>

**location: home**

**Date: 4th, august**

Dear Diary,

Tommorow I set off for the Jashin island tornament. I'm a little nervous as all the legends will be there! I have a feeling I probably wont make it to the finals. But imagine if I did! I would be amazed. I might get to meet a few of them on the boat journey. I've read about Jashin Island, it's an Island thats smaller than Hawaii's main Island but tropical none the less. Thats not all I've read about it, according to myths an evil god was imprisoned there and also there's this weird tribe that inhabits the island called the malakikki. Little is known about the tribe but apparentley they're not friendly hence why I'm taking my pocket knife. I've packed all my camping gear but my duel disk will remain on my arm. I still can't believe I qualified! I can't wait for it to start! The location for the finals have remained reletivley secret but according to the letter I was given all will be explained once I get there.

One thing thats really bugging me is if Yugi Motou is there and he loses a duel before the finals, Will he still be the world champion? In fact what happens when you don't qualify for the finals? Do you get kicked off the island or do you stay until the tornament is over? Guess I'll just have to find out when I get there. I've got to admit I'll be pretty lonely since none of my friends duel, but maybe I'll make som new ones whilst I'm there. It would be nice if I found love there too...

My sister is really jealous that I get to go on a free holiday, I keep on telling her that it's not a holiday but a competition but she never listens. I'm really looking foward to getting away from my family. They've been are so annoying! My sister Hannah won't get off the phone to Chad (Apparently he's her boyfriend but who in their mind would want to date her!) My Mum and Mitch keep on nagging me for no reason whatsoever, the only person I'm probably going to miss is my little brother Danny. I'm going to miss taking him to the park and pushing him on the swing. Maybe he'll get better at duel monsters when I'm gone, haha. I'm defenetly going to miss Jess, she might not play duel monsters but I don't mind, BFF right?

Best get some rest now, tomorow I leave.

**Entry two**

**location: on the boat, in my cabin**

**Date: 5th august**

I'm on the boat now, we've just left the harbour. I've already met all sorts of people. We have to sleep in cabins, we have to share them though but I don't mind I share my room with two people. Lana rodgers and Una Smites, those are my roomates untill we get to Jashin. Speaking of meeting people I spoke to Yugi Motou! Well actually I got into an argument with this blond girl that led to him speaking to me. What happened was I saw Yugi out on the top deck on his own when I was up there getting some air and all of a sudden this blond girl (I didn't get her name) just yells out his name runs up and glomps him! What really made my blood boil was when she started planting kisses all over his face! I could kinda tell he didn't like what she was doing because he was he was struggling to get free from underneath her. So I just shouted "Hey! Get off him!" and she just yelled back "Oh yeah? Stop inturupting my time with my Yugi muffin!" Yugi Muffin? Seriously? So I just yelled "Yes! And from where I'm standing it looks like he's not enjoying what your doing half as much as you are! That is to say not at all!" I was telling the truth. Then she got off him and was all up in my face and said "How would you know?" and I said "Because I'm not a blond hussy who throws herself at the nearest man who has talent, it makes me wonder who else you've thrown yourself at..." I trailed off then. The look on her face! Pricless! Then she just stormed off. Then Yugi walked up to me and said thank you and we got talking. He said this was his first tornament without having his friends with him, and I said about none of my friends played duel monsters. Turns out he was quite friendly, which was weird because when I got back here I told Lana and Una about what happened and they must be fangirls or something because they were practically drooling wanting to know every detail. I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of a journey!


	2. Entries three and special entry

**Warning! There is a lemon in the special entry! don't like don't read! and like I said... NO FLAMES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry Three<strong>

**Location: In my cabin **

**Date: 6th august**

Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod! I cannot believe what just happened! I just saw Seto Kaiba wearing nothing but a towl on his waist! Okay what happened was, I was walking through the corridor when I saw a card on the ground and I picked it up and it was a Blue eyes white dragon, first I thought about keeping it but then I figured that would be stealing so I decided to give it back. I knew who it belonged to and since there was an S.K on the door I figured it was Kaiba's room. First I knocked. But when there was no answer I let myself in (for some reason the door was open) then I heard running water and figured he was having a shower so I walked over to a coffe table near the sofa and placed the card down. But then I froze dead as I heard the shower stop. Then things got even worse as I heard his deep voice shouting at me "What the hell are you doing in my room!" Then I spun round and my god, he is HOT! I was trying hard not to drool at the sight of his chest and abs, and the water droplets running down his chest... Wait was I just thinking about Kaiba in that way? Then I just went bright red and shouted "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude! I'm sorry!" Then I just ran out. Now I can't stop thinking about him! I'm not gonna tell Lana or Una. For obvious reasons...

**Special entry**

Okay, In my previous entry I said about seeing Kaiba with nothing on but a towl? I just had this really erotic dream about him and I had to write it down.

I was in a bedroom, it was painted blue with a four-poster bed wih white silk sheets. I was wearing nothing but lacey black underwear. On the bed was Seto Kaiba in nothing but blue boxers. One thing I didn't mention was I was underneath him on the bed and he was grinding against my body. I could feel his already hard member against my thinly veiled wet heat. He started to kiss my neck before biting it, I was moaning like mad. That was when he said "Thats it Lorna moan, because soon you'll soon be screaming," in that sexy deep voice of his. Then we started a heated make-out session. Then I got desperate, I ran my hand down his chest to the waistband of his boxers and pushed my hand into them. He felt huge, I wrapped my hand around his shaft and slowly started to pump him. "Uh, oh yes Lorna! faster!" he moaned as he started thrusting into my hand as I sped up. "Yeah, thats it, ugh! yes!" He moaned.

"You like that?"

"Love it," He sighed lustfully. Then he grabbed my wrist and made me pull my hand out of his boxers. I was about to ask why when he silenced me with a kiss. Then he reached round and undid my bra, throwing it to the floor. He started to play with my breasts with his hands. He then broke the kiss and smirked as he pulled my underwear down and threw it to the floor. Then I gasped as he pushed one of his fingers into me. Starting to push it in and out of me, I held onto his shoulders. Then I felt something wet go around my nipple. When I looked down he started sucking and I was moaning and whimpering he added another finger, then a third. "Ah! Seto! So good!" I moaned.

At that point Lana and Una woke me up and they said they were worried about me because I was sweating and moaning. I know it was just a dream but I really wish it was real... There's no way I'm telling euther of them about this!


	3. Entries four and five

Time for another chapter! No lemons in this chapter, again my spellcheck doesn't work and no flames!

* * *

><p><strong>Entry four<strong>

**Location: In the canteen**

**Date: 7th august**

I keep on getting strange looks from people, yeah okay, I'm sitting next to Yugi Motou, SO WHAT? Honestly he's only been here for about ten minutes, Lana and Una are drooling at him. Though a few minutes ago, Kaiba got chased by fangirls! We were in tears it was soooooo funny! I kind of feel sorry for Yugi, he told me I'm the only person here who doesn't act strange around him. I told him that he's only another human being so why does he deserve special treatment? That kind of applies to Kaiba too... Anyway Yugi is actually a pretty nice guy, well he's nicer than a lot of the other male duelists I've had the chance to talk too. I fact I'll make a list about whats good about him:

He doesn't boast about his cards/deck

He thinks that kuriboh's are cute

He doesn't treat his cards like crap

He values his friends

He's actually quite good-looking

His hair is AMAZING!

Non-smoker

Isn't racist/sexist

I'd better stop there because now he's looking at me...

**Entry five**

**Date:8th august**

**location: Yugi's cabin?**

Wow... okay last night is kind of returning to me but its a little blurry, I can remember that after my previous entry Yugi read the list but how the hell did I end up in his Private cabin? I didn't sleep with him, how I know because I woke up on the sofa with my clothes on. So thats a relief, anyway maybe he can give me some answers when he wakes up... Lana and Una are probably worried, lets just hope they don't find out where I am with who I'm with. Even if we did sleep together I wouldn't regret anything, he's a really sweet guy but there is one thing strange that I remember about last night... He told me to call him Yami and I couldv'e sworn that he was taller too. WEIRD! Looks like he's waking up now anyway, now I can get some answers.

Okay, that wasn't the explanation I was expecting... Yami is a spirit that inhabits the pyramid pendant necklace around his neck, and they share the body... Then he proved it by transforming into him and letting Yami finish the explanation... It sounds obsured but, I think I believe him... He told me that I cant tell Lana and Una about this for its a secret that few people know and he wants it to stay that way. Well, they're both nice guys so I promised I wouldn't tell another soul even if my life depended upon it. Now I have to face the music and give Lana and Una a reasonable explanation to where I was last night... Bloody brilliant.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this is a bit short but hey its a diary! Review if you want<p> 


	4. Entries six and seven

Okay, time for another chapter! Its only short but hey its a diary!

* * *

><p><strong>Entry six<strong>

**Date: 9th august**

**location: My Cabin**

Nothing much happened today, I've been hanging out with Yugi and Yami a lot, but I do remember something what Yugi said to me abiut Yami today. Okay so, we were talking and all of a sudden he says "You know, Yami likes you a lot," and I didn't really know what to say. Does he like me a lot as a friend? This has really been bugging me all day, I just want to know but I don't feel right asking him. I mean what am I supposed to say? "Hey Yami, Yugi said that you like me a lot, care to explain?" no... Maybe I could ask Una or Lana but then they'd probably go into drooling fangirl mode and scare him away. Even worse I keep on having these erotic dreams about Kaiba, WHY CAN'T I JUST LET IT GO? Stupid memory, stupid brain, stupid sexy Kaiba, wait OH GOD NOT AGAIN!

I have to get that picture out of my head, I wonder if there's any alchahol on this ship...

**Entry seven**

**date: august 10th**

**location: Seto Kaiba's cabin**

Turns out there is alchahol on this ship, Kaiba invited me back to his cabin to talk about what happened a few days ago, he offered me wine so I'm drinking it! Its nice wine too, very nice. Like the guy sitting across from me. He keeps on saying I'm drunk but I'm not!

Dear Lorna,

This is a note from since you passed out drunk on my couch and you'll probably see this when you wake up. I appreciated your company last night, You cannot tell anyone that you walked in on me otherwise I'll have you thrown of this boat for harrasment.

yours sincerely

Seto Kaiba

* * *

><p>Review if you want<p> 


	5. Entries eight and nine

**Entry eight**

**date: august 11th**

**location: my cabin**

Okay, I read the note from Kaiba and I was kind of glad that he 'appreciated my company' but there's one thing that bugs me... Lana and Una said Kaiba carried me here and put me in my bed, I thought he was meant really cold hearted and arrogant? He sounded gentlemanly when Lana and Luna said it... Weird. Anyway they probably exagerated about it, after all they're hopeless fangirls.

I talked to Yami again today but I couldn't find the courage to ask him about what Yugi said... I tried to bring it up more than once but he kept on changing the subject. But its kind of cute, he's so caring. I didn't tell him about the note from Kaiba, I didn't feel right telling him.

So does Kaiba like me? Or is he just messing with my head? I don't know, I'm cautious to trust him. I don't know what he wants with me, My deck? No, his cards are powerful and rare, although... I do have one card in my deck that is only one of its kind. Perhaps he knows and is just playing with my emotions.

**Entry nine**

**Date: August 11th **

**Location: The medical cabin**

I know I only wrote another entry about an hour ago, but remember that blond girl I said about? She saw me talking to Yugi and well... We kind of got into a fight, Which is weird because I'm pretty tall. So I kind of did more damage to her then she did to me and lets say she wont be able to see out of her left eye for about two weeks! I can be so evil! Anyway Yami's here with me, but he looks nervous about something... Although he might be uncomfortable wearing leather pants in a leather chair, but I don't think its that. He also has this weird look in his eye...

* * *

><p>At least one review to carry on,<p> 


	6. Entry ten and a note from Yami

Alright! New chapter! like I said no flames in the reviews please, :)

* * *

><p><strong>Entry ten<strong>

**Date: August 12th**

**Location: In my cabin**

OMFG! YAMI KISSED ME! How it happened? Well he was looking at me yesterday, remember in the hospital bed I said he was looking at me? Then he leaned in and said that my eyes sparkled. Then well... He kissed me! Bloody hell, what a kiss! My first kiss and I was kissing the king of games! It was a passion-filled, deep, slow kiss... We only pulled away for air, and even then we kissed again, only that time it was a bit more demanding..., But the bad thing about it was, Lana and Una walked in on us and squealed REALLY loudly so we broke apart again. Yami kissed my hand and left, then Lana and Una started questioning me about it. Well, its only natural I suppose, they are fangirls.

But its odd, I still keep on thinking about Kaiba, I still dream about him, could it be a clue as to what I desire? No! No! No! I do not fancy Kaiba! I do not fancy Seto Kaiba! Even if he;s tall, has lots of money, has beautiful blue eyes, has abs I'd like to... NO! I DO NOT FANCY SETO FUCKING KAIBA! BAD BRAIN! BAD BRAIN! Urgh! I can't carry on like this, I have to confront him about it. Though I'd probably end up talking jibberish... But I have to try. Oh there's somebody at the door...

**Note from: Yami Yugi**

Dear Lorna,

I hope you don't mind me saying but, today was amazing and I don't regret it one bit. I hope you don't either. However I find myself asking, Does she like me more or Kaiba? I've seen the way you look at him, you need to talk to him. I don't want to enter a relationship incase you leave me for him or cheat. I do not know if I have your trust or not. Please whats ever on your mind about him, talk to him and let it out.

Yours truely,

Yami


	7. Entry eleven

Okay, I know this chapter is short but I've been having lots of trouble at school recently. So I haven't really had time to write. I'm kind of debatin wether to continue this or not, but enjoy anyway

* * *

><p><strong>Entry eleven<strong>

**Date: august twelth**

**location: corridor**

Alright, its time to put my mind at ease. I'm on my way to ask Kaiba about our relationship status, and hopefully I can find out why the fuck I keep thinking and dreaming about him! I've gone over my cover story, when I knock on his door I'm going to say I got lost because its dark in the corridors. Well, it is.

Alright I'm nearly there, hopefully I wont chicken out or get drunk or anything else that could make it go wrong happen. I'm just worried that something bad will happen. Oh thats something I forgot to mention, the boat keeps swaying and rocking from side to side ever since this storm started over an hour ago. I feel a little sick to be honest. Ow! Fell over :( now I'm getting worried because the swaying is getting more and more violent. I'd better run to Kaiba's room. I feel sick now!


End file.
